prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC01
is the first Episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. In this episode, Aida Mana transforms to Cure Heart for the first time. Synopsis In the Trump Kingdom, Cure Sword was fighting against the Jikochu monsters who have invaded the land. When she arrived at the castle, a giant shadow overcast it and Cure Sword claimed she is too late. A class of students are visiting the newly opened Clover Tower and Student Council Head, Aida Mana went about helping her peers in trouble. From finding a purse to settling an argument between rival schools. Her friend, Rikka drag her off to the tower as she reprimanded Mana that she should set an example and not become a reliability. However Mana claimed she always feel good after helping people. After helping a little girl, Michiko, Mana then spotted popular teen model-Kenzaki Makoto being mobbed by her fans. Mana went to take a look and found a fallen hair pin that belong to Makoto. She managed to return it and Makoto thanked her. Mana was approached by a young salesman and he offered her to look at his items on sale. She spotted an unusual pin which the man called it Cure Lovies. Suddenly, Mana got sucked into the Lovies and was stunned for a moment. However she thought she was dreaming and the man gave her the Lovies for free. Rikka dragged Mana again to queue in line to go up to the tower. Alice and her Butler, Sebastian arrived at the Tower for a tour. Although she was allowed to jump the queue, she insisted in staying in line as taught by her friend, Mana. A man in queue was spotted by a mysterious teen, Ira. He was able to extract the man's heart and create a Jikochu Crab monster. It started destroying the place and was heading for the top. Mana fearing Michiko's safety, ran up the stairs. A mascot, Sharuru followed her from behind. When she arrived on top, Mana managed to bring Michiko to safety and went to talk sense to the Jikochu Crab. Sharuru introduced herself to Mana and transform to a Lovely Commune. However Mana does not know how to transform and was chased by the Jikochu Crab. Cure Sword arrived and quickly dispatched the Jikochu Crab. Mana thank her but was interrupted by Ira. Suddenly another Jikochu Crab arrived with Ira's companion, Marmo. The crab grabbed Cure Sword and Mammo tried to force her to spill the whereabouts of the "Princess". Mana tried to help but was pushed aside. Suddenly, the Cure Lovies shine and Sharuru instructed her to place the Lpvies in the Commune. She placed it and transformed to Cure Heart. As Rikka realised Mana is missing, the young salesman was pleased the way things is going as planned... Major Events *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure season starts. *Mana meets Sharuru for the first time. *Mana transforms to Cure Heart first time. *Ira, Marmo and Jikochu make their first appearance. Trivia *This is the first season opening episode when two Pretty Cures, two enemies and two monsters appear for the first time in the same scene. *The salesman that appears in this episode looks similiar to Masamune Ouji from Suite Pretty Cure♪, sharing same hair color & same lenght of hair and same eye color. Gallery dd.pc.1.michiko.mana.png|Mana with Michiko dd.pc.1.jikochu.png|This Episode's Jikochu dd.pc.1.eyecatch.png|The eyecatch DokiDokiPrecure07.PNG|Mana meets Sharuru for the first time Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *dabyi *Ira *Marmo *Jikochu Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure